1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to device for attaching a retaining to a support and including a threaded connection between the retaining member and the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known arrangements of this kind, the retaining member is secured to the support by means of a screw connection which contains three fixing screws or, in another embodiment, two screws and a centering pin. The known arrangements each require a careful handling during assembly and positioning of the parts to be connected, as well as a corresponding expenditure of time during the insertion and release of the two or three fixing screws.
The invention is based on the object of providing a further developed arrangement of the initially named kind which is in particular improved in this respect.